Til Death Do Us Part
by TheAmericanGit
Summary: ((RE-ESTABLISHED)) The adventures of Sebastian and Ciel from when they first made the contract, to when Ciel is turned into a demon. This is going to be posted by age, so 10...11...12...13...14 possibly...and then maybe a couple chapters of when he's a demon.
1. Prologue

He stared impassively at the young boy, probably around the age of 10, in front of him. The child was barely clothed and had fright seeping through him every which way. How could a child that looked more like an angel than anything have the will power to summon a demon? The man shook his head, he shouldn't question why this child had summoned him. After all, he had been starving recently…and as young as the child was, he should be an easy enough contract to fulfill.

The child, still shaking, stared at him completely, his gem-like eyes shaking a bit. The demon felt a smile come to his lips as he looked at the boy, and suddenly, he spoke. "Hello little one, how may I be of assistance?" The child took 'little one' as an insult and almost puffed out his cheeks but refrained from it, staring at the demon with a bit more confidence now that it had spoken, and began to speak himself.

The demon couldn't help but smile as the child's words floated through the air. He may be young, but he knew what he wanted. Once they had finished off the details of the contract, the demon placed his hand over the child's right eye, sealing the contract and their fate. "Is there a name you go by, little one?" The demon asked carefully, removing the restraints that kept his little master confined.

"Ciel Phantomhive." The boy responded, looking at the demon now with one normal blue eye, and one lilac. "Is there a name you call yourself, demon?" The demon smiled at his little master, "No, you may name me as you wish." Ciel pondered over it for a minute, before looking at the demon again, "Then your name will be Sebastian." 'Sebastian' nodded softly, helping the child up. "Yes my lord." Ciel looked at the men who had kidnapped him that were still paralyzed, before returning his gaze to Sebastian.

"I order you to kill them." He spoke with authority, the lilac eye glowing with the contract. Sebastian felt a large smile creeping on his face and bowed slightly, "Yes, my lord."

**Whoooo! Prologue done! Did you guys like it? It was my own take on how they met…with most of the anime way in it as well….but idk. If you liked it, or didn't, please leave a review! It'll definitely help me write faster! Be on the lookout for Chapter 1 as well! **


	2. Age 10

Age 10

Sebastian learned quickly that Ciel did not prefer to have anyone touching him. The first time he tried to change him, Ciel flinched and backed away in the large bed that was his. It took a while until the demon could convince Ciel that he was not going to do anything inappropriately to him, and that he only would touch him to change him or give him a bath.

However, after a while, Ciel craved the attention. He craved Sebastian's touch, and would often wander to where the demon was just to hold his hands out. At first Sebastian did not understand what the little boy wanted, but eventually he got the picture and would stop what he was doing in favor of holding the child's hands for a while, or even letting Ciel lean on him.

The demon felt more like a guardian than someone held to the child by a contract, since he took almost all care of the boy and was the only one, not so surprisingly, who lived in the refurbished mansion with the young child. He reluctantly decided that he needed help, even being a demon as he was. He couldn't do all of the chores present, and with curious people frequently turning up somewhere on Ciel's property, he couldn't risk the child getting kidnapped.

Therefore, he decided that they needed a couple extra people to help. Of course, these people had to be just as good as he was, without being demon, which would be a challenge. It took about a week for Sebastian to get through all of the lists he had and pick the three people who would be disguised, and quite literally, their servants. It however, was a whole completely different subject to get Ciel to agree that they were right.

The only one, who wasn't even part of the three that Ciel liked, was Tanaka. Ciel loved the small man who stood and drank his tea, since he had been part of the Phantomhive household before Ciel was kidnapped and his house was burnt down. The other three were known as Bard, Finny, and Mey Rin. Sebastian looked down at the paper he held out for the first person he had to convince Ciel to approve of, Bard.

Bard was a tall man, well built, who smelled heavily of smoke. His hair was a bit unruly, though he was at least a clean person. He had the nasty habit of cursing a lot, and thinking more perversely than he needed to. He would be their cook, but he actually used to be in the military field and was quite good with weapons. **(A.N: Not sure if that's true, I need to brush up on my stuff but…whatever.) **Ciel was completely skeptical about Bard at first, his childish eyes looking over the brutish man was a surprisingly serious attitude, and after a while he finally agreed to Bard being one of the servants in his household.

Finny was the next candidate to be a servant in Ciel's household. He was small, and sort of lanky, and quite frankly he resembled a child. He was to be their gardener; however, he had an extreme amount of strength, and often broke things on accident. The child, if you could call him a child, was always smiling, and almost threw people off with his innocent appearance. Ciel took less time warming up to Finny, most likely because he resembled a bit of a child himself.

The last person to be interviewed was Mey Rin. She was a sweet girl who was an incredibly good shot, who would act as their general maid. Looking a bit intimidating to be a maid without glasses, Ciel gave her large round glasses. To her, this was an 'you have the job' sort of situation, but the boy still didn't completely trust her until she proved that she wouldn't do anything wrongfully. Eventually they had all three, four including Tanaka, and five including Sebastian, servants for the Phantomhive household.

The first couple days with the new installments to their household did not go by smoothly at all. However, Sebastian soon learned that their days would most likely never go as smoothly as he would have liked. The three were just too uncoordinated to work smoothly, and while Tanaka was most likely the most coordinated, more than not he couldn't even speak. The noise could sometimes be overbearing, ending up in the child they were all protecting forcing Sebastian to stop what he was doing just to do something one on one for a little while.

However, when this happened, chaos would continue to go on with the three. Mey Rin was always breaking glassware, Bard was always setting the kitchen on fire, and Finny was always breaking stuff in general. All and all, it wasn't a very successful way to get everything Sebastian needed done. But Ciel was in a contract with him, and therefore he would do what he needed to keep the child happy.

Speaking of keeping the child happy…Sebastian looked up at the wooden board in the servants' quarters that had 6 bells on it, each labeled with a room that Ciel was often found in. Currently the bell labeled 'office' was ringing, signaling to mostly Sebastian that Ciel required his presence. With a bit of a sigh, the demon walked up the stairs and to the office, knocking on the door and politely inquiring that he would come in before opening it.

The child had a pout on his face, though he would not admit that if you asked him, and looked like he was going through an inner hell of some sort. Sebastian couldn't help the smirk that came up to his face and he walked closer to the child, stopping a decent amount of space away. "Yes bocchan?" The child frowned at the nickname and crossed his arms over his chest. "Cake. I want cake."

Sebastian sighed to himself, the demand was quite usual in their day to day reactions, however, he would not be able to comply to his master's orders this time. "You have guest coming over for dinner, it is too close to have cake." The reply was crisp and clear, however, Ciel was much more stubborn than he seemed. "Sebastian, I ord-" Sebastian had swiftly placed his hand over the child's mouth, shaking his head. "You cannot have cake just yet, my little lord. Please be patient."

Ciel frowned, before during the frown into a scowl and adding a glare directed straight at his demon. "I want cake before the guest come." He spoke strongly, projecting his voice and seeming much older than he was at the moment. If only he used that type of attitude when he was talking about something seriously, Sebastian thought. "No is no bocchan, no cake before dinner." With the argument of sorts settled Sebastian bowed, turning around to take his leave. "If you need me for anything else, all you have to do is call." Ciel grunted in response, watching the demon leave his office from his oversized chair.

**ALRIGHT! SO THIS IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! I have decided how to format this story…first will be an age overview, which you just read, and then 3 to 4 shorter in size stories will be added in that age group. I'm going to go up to age 14, and the 3 to 4 short stories following that will be Ciel as a demon. Once those 4 short stories are finished, I will probably make some kind of ending and close up this multi-chapter fanfic. All and all…I think this will be around 25 to 26 chapters. Age introductions will be somewhere around 1,000 words, while short stories will level out at about 500 words. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!**


	3. Short 1: The Toothache

**Hi you guys! Here's the first short! Hope you enjoy!**

Ciel loved sweets. Anyone who dared to speak to the boy knew this, and took it with heart. The child would salivate even thinking about the tasty treats that would be given to him, most if not all of them coming from Sebastian. Sebastian also knew first handedly that Ciel loved sweets, and would do a lot of pouting in his young age to acquire the sweets he wanted. The demon half-heartedly hoped the child would grow out of pouting like he did for sweets, but he didn't think that would happen any time soon.

Currently he was walking down the hall towards his young master's study, a chocolate cake with fruit delicately balanced in his hand. He pardoned himself from walking in before setting the plate down in front of the 10 year old who had taken over the work of a 20 year old, smiling coyly. "Your sweet, my lord." He stood up straight and pressed his suit flat, watching the child take a bit, almost nonexistent concern rising when he winced.

Ciel did in fact wince when he took a bite of the cake, one of his teeth had been bothering him recently. Not that anyone was going to find that information out, he hated the dentist as it was already without getting cavities. When Sebastian refrained from leaving the room he knew he had been caught wincing, but simply went back to his business and continued to try not to full out whine about his tooth being sore as he ate bites of the cake.

Sebastian frowned, walking around the desk to Ciel and crouching down to the boy's height, taking the fork and plate away from him for a second and setting them on the table. "Do you have any pains, my lord?" Ciel's one blue eye widened significantly when the demon made his way over to where he was seated, and of course responded by shaking his head no. "Of course not!"

The demon raised one lone eyebrow, looking him over still. "You wouldn't mind if I checked then, would you?" He asked, wondering of the child would really let him hurt him possibly more or just admit to having a sore tooth. As it turned out, the child had too much pride, "Of course not." He replied smugly, setting his jaw so it hopefully wouldn't hurt as much. The demon couldn't help but cough out a bit of a chuckle, prodding at Ciel's cheeks around where his teeth would be located until he found where the sore tooth was.

"We're going to have to take you to the dentist, my little lord." He stated, standing up straight and getting ready for a fight of why he shouldn't have to go to the dentist. He was going to call anyway, it was for his master's health, but it was a struggle to get Ciel to get there. Ciel's visible eye got even wider if even possible, and he quickly shook his head no. "It doesn't hurt that bad! I don't need to go." He screeched first before calming down, trying to get his superiority back.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head no. "I'm sorry my lord, but we are going to have to take you to the dentist." With his apology in the works he left the room, going and calling the dentist. Like he had predicted, it was a struggle to get Ciel to the dentist. However he eventually got the child there, and got his toothache taken care of. Said child's cheek was now bloated from being numbed and stretched out, the tooth protected by some cotton from the boys saliva until it hardened completely. Sebastian was given the silent treatment from the boy until they were back in the mansion and he had presented the child with another sweet, Strawberries and Ice Cream. Ciel looked at him with confusion since he had just had a tooth worked on and was now offered another sweet. "As long as you tell me you will go back, you can eat this." Ciel debated on agreeing or not, eventually saying that he would go back and engulfing the treat that Sebastian had provided.

Sebastian smirked, it wasn't the right way to handle the child, but who ever said it didn't work at all? Now, if only Ciel wouldn't have crossed his fingers…


	4. Short 2: Cheeks

"My cheeks are not squishy!" The loud yell from the master of the house gained attention from the servants who were just going through their daily process, looking at the stairs in confusion. A few racked their minds over who was over that could make Ciel yell, and they all ended up on the same conclusion that Madame Red had visited that day. She was a lovely woman, a straight red bob framing her face lovingly. Red was obviously her favorite color, to the point that most of her outfit consisted of the primary color.

Sebastian Michaelis, the only one that had the slightest will to walk into that room with tea and sweets, let out an audible sigh before making his way up the grand staircase to the room that held a young child and an older woman. He stepped in the room and let the door close behind him, setting the tray for tea and the sweets down on a small table. He immediately set to pouring the Earl Grey tea into the gorgeous porcelain glasses, quietly listening to the snippets of conversation going on between the other two occupants of the room.

"But my dear Ciel, your cheeks _are _squishy." Madame Red cooed, continuing to pinch the boy's cheeks that still held some baby fat. "They are not!" The retort came back quickly with furry, the child obviously did **_not _**like the idea of having _squishy _cheeks. "They are." The woman responded, kissing each cheek of the child's before picking up a delicate tea cup and taking a sip of the aromatic Earl Grey. "Your butler is superb at making tea, Ciel dear, you wouldn't mind if I took him away would you?"

Ciel frowned and took his own tea cup, taking a delicate sip since he knew it was too hot at the moment. "I would mind if you took my butler away, Auntie. Please refrain from it." Madame Red pouted a bit and sighed, setting the cup down and going back to their game of chess. "It was my turn, was it not?" She asked, her fingers lazily grazing over her pieces. With a confirmation from Ciel she smiled, sitting up straight. "Let's make a bet, if I win, I get to pinch your cheeks to my liking."

Ciel, being the child he was, couldn't say no to such a thing as a bet. So with a smile he agreed, not realizing he would be losing promptly. And lose he did, by quite a lot. With a smile Madame Red scooted herself closer to the pouting child, kissing and pinching his cheeks. "Your cheeks are just two cute my dear~ I wish I could take you _and _your butler home! Come home with me~" She cooed even more than before, rubbing her cheek on the child's with happiness.

As for the 4 servants of the house? Three of them peered in the door and tried not to laugh at the affection Ciel was receiving and how miserable he looked, while the lone 1 just shook his head at them and went to prepare the next meal.


	5. Short 3:Pool of Blue- A Glimmer of Lilac

Those eyes- or should he say, that _eye _drove Sebastian crazy. It was an endless sea of blue, and while the demon usually didn't pay attention to what color eyes a contractee had, Ciel was different. That one eye saw the world for everything it was, nothing sugar coating it at all. The child had learned what death was at a young age, how people were horrible at a young age, what it meant when you fell so low to call forth a demon, and last of all; how to drag himself back out of the pits of hell again.

And the other eye- that one drove Sebastian crazy as well. But for a different reason. The lilac eye that laid seemingly innocent under the black eye patch, where the contract held them together, drove him crazy. The more demon side of him crazy. The side that would do anything- _anything _for the soul that sat in that child's body. And though he didn't want to think like that…he knew that was what kept him connected to the boy at the hip in the end.

Safety- Ciel Phantomhive's safety was of upmost importance. It was what kept the child with Sebastian, what kept his soul with Sebastian. And loosing that he would not do. Blue and Lilac eyes held many emotions, most of which Ciel kept pent up in his childish form. But when one eye finally did show emotion, it was raw and powerful and he swore sometimes, it could bring Sebastian to his knees.

This child that he was 'in charge of' now- this child had seen too much. And so when the words worked their way through the silent air, the words that made a smile crawl across his face, he couldn't help but love it. "Kill them." The two words that let his blood boil, let the demon come out for once, let Sebastian loose his identity, and he loved them. The blood thirstiness that raged though him would finally be let out for once. But those blood thirsty eyes never saw the raw emotions coming from his little master. Only _Sebastian _saw that. Not _it_.

It _was _the raw emotion. Formulated of course, not directly, but from over the years of different contracts and different souls with prominent emotions acting up. It was what made a demon a demon. If it wasn't for all of the emotion that would run though that little boys eyes, or eye, he doubted it would be as easy as it was to kill someone just because he was ordered to. But everything was worth a goal, no matter what the goal might be.

So he would allow it- those two eyes. He would allow them to have their magnetic power on him, that dragged his soul-less body closer without trying until all that was in his field of vision was a sea of gorgeous blue…and a sparkle of lilac coming up without any real goal in mind for where it was going.


	6. Short 4: Picky Eater

Sebastian always wondered what a 10 year old human would happily eat. And he learned it, or at least; he learned the picky child's appetite. More specifically, Ciel's appetite. And frankly, it mostly consisted of sweets. Chocolate Cake, Hot Cocoa, Crepes, Cupcakes, Shortcake, Sweets, sweets, and more sweets. The child didn't eat much other than the sweets Sebastian provided him with, and the demon had to admit it probably wasn't a good thing that Ciel loved sweets that much.

It probably wasn't a good thing either that Sebastian tended to make the dessert first before the actual food out of habit. He was too used to being asked what kind of dessert there was, and what flavor it featured. He was surprised the boy wasn't round, but then again the boy didn't seem to grow much at all. He kind of just stayed in his young form…never growing in height or in width. Ciel was a child- weren't children supposed to grow both ways, or at least up?

Ciel didn't seem to care he was short…and he just continued on with his sweet eating happiness. He only cared when Lizzy came over wearing heels, since the girl was taller than him when she did. So she stopped. But that wasn't the point- it was that Ciel wouldn't eat anything but the damn sweets. No milk. Very few vegetables. Not a lot of meats at all. How was the kid going to ever grow? Sebastian had no clue about it- but he wasn't too worried.

Sometimes he would make milkshakes with some form of protein mixed into them…and sometimes he would just give up and let Ciel eat whatever the hell he pleased. But eventually the other servants decided that Ciel needed to eat healthy and started making Ciel's food themselves. When Bard didn't have a flamethrower, they were surprisingly good at making food for their little lord.

Chicken was the main meat chosen- the only one they could get Ciel to eat in different forms. The only vegetable he would eat, to their knowledge, was carrots. However Sebastian knew better. He knew the child would put them in his cheeks and then ask to go to the bathroom to spit them out. It was a very childish way of doing so, and didn't really hide the fact that Ciel wasn't eating the vegetables well at all.

Ciel would eat almost every fruit as long as it had a nice long soak in sugar, and he surprisingly was okay with any form of different French cheeses. Leave it to a 10 year old aristocrat to like French cheeses as much as he did his desserts. Eventually Sebastian started to make healthy meals for the child, getting him to eat more than just what the others could get him to eat. It wasn't an easy task, seeing as the child despised following Sebastian's 'orders', but it eventually got done.

Therefore, Sebastian learned how to create food for a picky appetite. He did not know how to make normal foods much anymore, always having to work his way around what Ciel would refuse to eat and what he would eat if it was hidden. In a way Sebastian felt like his father. A father who wanted to eat him- cannibalism? He supposed not, he didn't want the flesh. But truthfully he didn't mind being a father figure for the little 10 year old boy who preferred his dessert first, it added something to his day.

**Alright! So that ends the 10 year old arc of this….so the next chapter will be the basis for being 11 years of age. OH! Every 3****rd**** chapter (so last chapter) will show how Sebastian's love for Ciel slowly turns from lusting for his soul to the loving air of a father. I hope you guys are okay with that! REVIEW and FOLLOW or FAVORITE if you haven't already!**


	7. Age 11

Eleven was a delicate age for Ciel. It was the age of slowly hitting puberty, yet it was still the age of clinging onto childhood. It, of course, was just as hard on the adult that had to take care of the child as it was on the child. However, the physical side of the changes were more on the child than the adult. Growing pains seemed to be a big portion of Ciel's physical pain. Strangely though- he didn't grow too much. One or two inches at a time, not nearly as tall as he was supposed to be for his age. He was stuck in a young child's body, and he disliked it.

Sebastian supposed it was part his fault because of the child's diet, but it didn't matter as long as he at least grew a little bit. He quite liked Ciel being so short. Yes, he was tall, but with Ciel being so short he looked quite adorable. Not that anyone would ever voice that out aloud, other than Elizabeth and Madame Red. But at the same time it was quite sad that Elizabeth could not wear any type of heel for fear of being taller than the short boy and upsetting him.

Sebastian, however, didn't have a choice whether he towered over the child or not. He just did. There was nothing he could do about being so tall, seeing as Ciel was the one who made him how he looked. He didn't choose the tall stature or the long fingers, which were obviously made for a piano. Nor did he choose the style of the hair that he had, sometimes inconvenienced by the slightly long hair that would hang in his face. The only things Sebastian had that were of his own will when it came to physical appearance were his eye color, his hair color, his voice, and his stamina and skills. The rest was all a part of what Ciel's mind conjured up.

He wasn't sure where Ciel got the image from, but he had a good feeling it was from his father. Sebastian had only seen a photo of the man twice and couldn't be positive, but it seemed like that most normal answer. His name, however, was not from his father. He had the queer feeling that it was from Ciel's late dog, but he wasn't too positive over that either. Sebastian was fine with being made up from Ciel's mind. Truthfully, he praised the boy for coming up with such a look that was obviously made for a very sophisticated person.

He had a feeling it was his duty to be sophisticated in this contract just because of what he looked like and who he was working with, though he never thought much different when it came to the young master. Ciel was as sophisticated as an eleven year old earl could become. He was old for his age and yet held a certain grace that filled the room slowly with his presence- yet efficiently gave enough attention that he could be noticed if someone dared to pay attention. Sebastian felt that it was the perfect medium of attention, not too little but not too much.

The child obviously had a lot to learn, being as young as he was and at such a delicate age, but the child learned quickly. He knew how to eat like a proper earl, how to walk, and his tone of voice. Ciel knew how to treat Elizabeth, or Lizzy, with respect; but never too much for fear of seeming weak. He knew his way around bargaining and people who scammed him, along with how to scam others and how to bargain. He was particularly good and feigning innocence until he felt it fitting, often throwing people out of their comfort zone quickly.

Sebastian took anything and everything the young earl did with stride, dodging flying projectiles or words of harsh judgment that might make someone else cry if they didn't know where the child had come from. Of course- he was the one who knew that the child was just trying to get his footing in the world of an earl and owner of a successful business. Adults weren't nice just because you may be a little kid, if you were threatening their company they treated you just as old as they were and just the same.

However he knew quite well that Ciel would have to retain some of his childlike personality, which still came in the form of sweets. Sebastian would never try to rid the child of the sweets that he so happily loved, for he would rather not be slapped or have a knife thrown at him when he said he got rid of them all. He wasn't afraid of limiting the child, but taking them all away would definitely be more trouble than he was interested in receiving on his end. Tanaka, who didn't talk too much since he was so small and always had a cup of tea, would agree with him whole heartedly if he asked.

Tanaka was a very nice man who Sebastian easily respected, unlike the other three fools that ran around the house to do their jobs. He supposed he shouldn't expect much less when they used to be test subjects or in the army or snipers, but they could at least have a bit more class than they did now. He supposed he would have to teach them how to act like a nobleman's butler or maid or cook or gardener, or whatever they might be, but it would take the 'fun' out of daily life.

Sebastian knew quite well that Ciel found it at least a bit amusing watching the three others that worked in the household run around scrambling to get done simple tasks, so it was better to just let them do as they wished and keep to himself about how unruly they were and how much better they could be. After all, what kind of butler would he be if he didn't let Ciel have at least a little bit of fun while he was still at this delicate age? Soon he wouldn't want the fun, and then he would teach them how to work properly. But for now, the easily concealed laugh or grin was worth cleaning up the messes.


	8. Short 1: Playing Games

**Happy day-before-Easter you guys! Hope you all have a fun day tomorrow! Sorry for the long absence in this story...well, before yesterday at least. I just wasn't feeling it for some reason, but I got the energy to do this back so it's A-Okay! Enjoy and remember to REVIEW, it keeps me going!**

Ciel loved games. He loved the thrill of winning, and just the pure subject of manipulating the person across from him into losing. Of course, they would just see him like a child and fall for it easily. That was all a part of the fun. He supposed he shouldn't say he loved _games, _per say, he loved the manipulation of it. But of course, saying he was just very fond of games, _like every child was, _was part of his strategy.

The first person he tried his new way of manipulation out on was Bard. And once he had fooled him, he tried it on May Rin. And Finny. And Tanaka. Until he finally landed on the one person he didn't quite think this strategy would work against: Sebastian. However, he tried for it anyways. Ciel was of course right in thinking it wouldn't win against the demon, he wasn't human after all, and he wasn't wired as humans were.

Ciel was surprisingly okay with losing to Sebastian, for the time being at least. He went on working on his strategy, trying it out on unsuspecting visitors that came to make plans with him that he truthfully didn't have much of a care in the world for. Most of them it worked against, a few would get frustrated, and some just wouldn't play. Those people didn't get as much hospitality as the others.

About once a week he would try again against Sebastian as well, testing out different theories and ways to get people wrapped tightly around his small finger. It was all a part of growing up, he supposed. Every week he would lose against the demon, however, he was slowly coming close to winning against him as the time went on. This had quite an effect on Ciel, who's more innocent smirk became devilish as the weeks went on, and his attitude changed violently.

Gone was the slightly scared of everyone Ciel Phantomhive, and in his place was what Vincent Phantomhive would most likely have wanted, a perfectly molded almost demonic child who knew how to get what he wanted out of life. He wasn't afraid of the visitors anymore, doing whatever he wanted to them and learning their secrets before they might even know it themselves.

One person who drove him insane was a man from India who came to ask for money for an addition. It wasn't true, of course, and of course Ciel was quite aware of that. He just wanted money for himself. So Ciel played a board game with him, teasing and taunting him without letting a word out of his mouth other than something a child would say. When the time came he swept in and laid the final piece, letting Sebastian take the rest of their little 'story'.

The game they had played came alive in the Phantomhive household, until it ended with the swine who thought he could just get more money out of the child had ran off with his tail firmly in between his legs. Ciel couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle as he watched him run before turning back to the board game, looking at his piece on the "Happy Ending" sign. He knocked it over quietly and walked out, murmuring that there would never be a happy ending for anyone, not even himself.


	9. Short 2: Elizabeth and Pink

Ciel sighed heavily and tiredly as he walked into his lovely country side manor from the trip home from the home in London, glad to be back home in his actual house instead of the filthy city one. As soon as he stepped in his house, however, he was attacked by way, way, _way _too much pink. He stopped dead in his tracks, making Sebastian stop just short of running into his young master.

Sebastian had on the same face Ciel did, one of upmost surprise and a tiny bit of annoyance. The face turned back to neutral on Sebastian, however, when a blur of pink tackled his young master and swung him around like a rag doll. Elizabeth was happy that he was finally home and continued to swing Ciel around until he finally resorted to begging her to stop, and then to bribing her.

She let go and hugged him tightly instead, rocking them a bit. "Ciely you're home!" She cooed, hugging him even tighter if it was even possible for the slightly taller girl. Ciel felt like he was about to turn into a pile of goo if she kept on squeezing and got out of her grip, standing up straight and brushing off his suit. "Elizabeth, you should have let me know you were going to be visiting today. I would have been home sooner."

Elizabeth whined at him, crossing her arms over her just barely there chest, shaking her head. "My name isn't Elizabeth, its Lizze." She corrected him, not hating the name, per say, but not preferring it either. Ciel sighed softly, trying not to snap on her at the moment. "Alright Lizze, you should have let me know you were going to be here." Lizzie pouted more, if possible, and her hands started moving as she talked to prove her point.

"But then it wouldn't have been a surprise and you wouldn't have let me decorate your house!" Ciel frowned softly but motioned for Sebastian to offer them both to go up and have some tea, though Lizze insisted it would be outside instead. Soon Ciel found himself outside sitting in a pink clothed chair with a pink table, and little pink sweets and sandwiches scattered on the serving plates. A decently sized cake was also sat down, along with Chinaware for the tea and said pot of tea, sugar cubes included.

Everything was a various shade of pink or purple by Lizzie's request, which in the end irked Ciel to no end. It wasn't that he didn't like the color, it was that there was just too much of said color. He couldn't wait for the girl to leave so his manor would go back to its normal color scheme. However, when she did leave, for some reason the next morning he was served tea in a pink cup, with a scone with strawberry jam, and a devilish smile that came from his butler, spiting him. "Good morning, young master. I hope you enjoy the color pink."


	10. Short 3: Royal Lilacs

**Hi you guys! Do you know how hard it was to write this? It was extremely hard. Especially trying to find a happy medium between care and just want. I don't know. I don't know how I feel about this one, since I had to keep it closer to want than care. I have a feeling the next one is going to be easier, since it'll be closer to care than want. Thanks for reading and being so supportive!**

Sebastian didn't necessarily care for colors. He wasn't a fan or reds or yellows or greens…but blue and purple held a special part of his heart. They weren't his 'favorite' color, but they were the two colors that he could stand to be around him, more like staring at him, twenty-four seven. In other words, he was fine with Ciel watching his every move for some sort of flaw or opening to go and dig himself into. Sometimes he would even purposefully not do something perfectly to give the child a chance to point him out.

Anything to see those two colors glimmer with a hidden smirk, that yes, _finally _he had found a flaw in the ever perfect butler Sebastian Michaelis. Of course, he did not allow anyone else to see him mess up on purpose, or in general. He was always perfect when they had guests over, showing off how the Phantomhive household would work- only with the upmost best people in the fields that they were there for.

And that would also earn a smirk, not directed towards him, no, but directed towards shocked looks at how a mere 11 year old boy could run a family, even with it only having one occupant; himself, and a company with ease and success. The smirk would of course be hidden again, but this time instead of through his eyes it was hidden behind a coy hand, placed there solely for making him look a bit more innocent.

The blue color was the one that everyone saw, 24/7. A blue orb that followed your every move, analyzing and plotting against you within a child's body and with a child's face. Some wouldn't say his eye was blue, but perhaps, a more specific color such as royal blue or another rich color. _Royal _blue fit the title of what Ciel was quite well, he wasn't royal, but he was a noble. And even with the two being so far apart, they were quite close.

The innocent purple color was the one that graced Sebastian only. He would characterize it as having a lilac hue, a very pale purple color. It glowed a deeper purple when he was giving an order, the contract seal that held them together marked clearly on the once pure eye. Sebastian was sure he didn't mind marking up the eye, Ciel that was, the child didn't' seem to have an issue wearing an eye patch or only using one eye to see.

If anything, Sebastian had a feeling Ciel enjoyed wearing an eye patch. Maybe it was the feeling of having something that made sure his world was real, or the calmness of having a brush ran through his hair in the morning to make sure it wouldn't knot around the thin string connected to the one patch. Whatever it was, Sebastian was fine with it as long as no one else saw that gorgeous eye that was his- only his.

He had a feeling if anyone know how he thought about the child, they would be a bit creeped out. Liking an eye more than the actual child? That was quite peculiar. However, with being a demon, it was plain sense that he would be more attached to the contracted area of the child than the actual human being. If it was the opposite way around, he would seem way too human for even himself to be happy with.

So that royal blue eye could look at everyone and everything, could be seen 24/7. He didn't care. Only that lilac eye would stay hidden away, only shown when they were in privacy, only for him, always for him. He was okay with that. Sometimes he wished both would be lilac, so he could have the child all to himself, but that wish would come soon enough; it wasn't long before his little master had finished his goal that he started with.


	11. Short 4: Doll Shops and Candy Drops

**Hey you guys! So this one sort of has a backstory. I feel like in the manga/anime they sort of aged even Elizabeth up wayyy too fast, so I decided to do something sort of childish. This probably should have been in the Age 10 group, but I felt like it just now and not back then. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Ciel learned one extremely important lesson when it came to Lizzie, no dolls. He had learned this after a while of having to pretend to enjoy being the 'boyfriend' or 'husband' to her doll, the never ending story getting boring for him extremely quickly. He wished he could take back ever offering to play the game with her, but now that he was in it, he might as well stay in it until she was happy with herself and with him.

But why, of all things, did they have to do one where their dolls were their actual names? And one where they had two children? He disliked children, and he knew he wouldn't end up marrying Lizzie. They may be in an arranged marriage, but he saw her as a cousin, not as a future bride. He was quite certain that Lizze was aware of that as well, seeing as she didn't push it anymore.

However, that didn't stop her from making her dolls be them if they did get married. Hell, the dolls even looked like the two of them; which bothered Ciel immensely. He did not want a doll that looked like him, nor did he want to voice said doll to keep Elizabeth amused. And yet here he was, sitting on the ground with just the four dolls Lizze brought and a couple extra pieces of clothing that were scattered across the ground.

Elizabeth was extremely happy that he had agreed to play dolls with her, squealing when he murmured a yes and running down the staircase to get them all out. It was extremely uncharacteristic of him to agree, and even though they both were no longer little kids, she was going to take his response of agreeing and run with it—who knows when he would say yes to doing something childish with her again.

So when she tried to ask Ciel to go to a doll shop with her, and he was almost forced into saying yes, he knew he should have said no. It was in the middle of the city, while he preferred the country, and even worse, it would have to be an overnight trip. That was two things Ciel wholeheartedly hated. The city, and overnight trips in the city. And even worse, the doll shop was attempting to be a rival with the Phantomhive company. **(A/N: Isn't it called like Phantum or something? I can't remember. Better safe than sorry.)**

All of those cons lined up to one petty pro, keeping Lizzie happy, ended up with a very grumpy and exhausted Ciel by the time they got there. Lizze had already managed to talk his ear off, and even worse, she was insisting that he saw the whole shop and get a tour from the owners or someone. He of course said he would rather stay around her so no one got lost, and ended up winning that battle with minimum charm needed.

By the time they were done shopping, Elizabeth had picked out 6 new dolls, three looking somewhat like him and 3 looking somewhat like her. Then she talked to the cashier, and when they recognized who Ciel was, they told Elizabeth that they were going to get dolls in on important nobles soon, so she could come back to get the two of them as real dolls. Ciel wasn't interested at all in listening and tuned her out, just following Elizabeth quietly out of the store and back into the carriage.

When they got to his house in London, Elizabeth surprisingly didn't make him play dolls or anything of the sort. Quite the opposite, the only thing she did was ask him to sit and keep her company while she dressed them how they wanted to look in her head. By the time she was done, there was a perfectly made doll that looked just like Ciel, an almost finished Elizabeth doll, and two eleven year old children passed out from exhaustion still in their clothes from the day.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the site and moved Elizabeth to the correct room first, tucking her in and changing the heavier layers off of her so she wouldn't feel too hot. He went back after and brought his little master to his correct room, changing him completely and tucking her in as well. Blowing out two different sets of candles, he closed the doors and headed downstairs to work on those dolls Elizabeth loved so much.


	12. Age 12

**Hi you guys! I was trying this chapter a bit differently...tell me if you prefer it from a strict Ciel-view for the main ages or if you would prefer it to be more general view of all the characters. **

Twelve. Twelve years of existence, two years of having Sebastian around him, 10 years of having that torture, and 2 years of extracting revenge. It seemed so little to an adult, or maybe even to himself, but at the same time it was like he had been living for eternity. He hadn't been, of course, even his birth certificate would tell you the exact date he was born, a mere twelve years ago from the current day.

Ciel hated birthday parties. It was a well-known fact that he despised them, and yet Sebastian and the others, and mostly Lizze, would throw a party for him and force him to enjoy his birth surrounded by people he maybe just slightly cared about. Large cakes and stacks of specially cut out fruits were laid about, people were invited over, and the evening would go on without any form of hitch.

Of course it would go on without any hitch, Sebastian was there. Ciel couldn't help but wonder, what if Sebastian wasn't there? What if he hadn't somehow conjured up enough pain for a demon? What if he was still stuck in those cells? Would he be any different? Obviously so, but how would he be different? When he let his mind run, Ciel tended to give himself headaches; which he had managed to do already.

Sebastian walked over to him with a cup of milk laced with honey to ease the child, a small smirk gracing his face as he went to remove the rest of the party decorations. This was the first year that Ciel strongly refused a party, to the point of ordering Sebastian to take down any decorations put up and to cancel any invitations that were sent out. Lizzie, May Rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka were all a bit upset because of it, but he decided that it would end up being for the best.

It was for the best. That was probably what went through his head the most now between every mistake, every person arrested, every duty given to him by the queen. It was for the best. If he didn't do it, he wasn't doing the best, and that was not the way the Phantomhive household was going to look to outsiders who still thought a young boy couldn't successfully run a simple company.

Elizabeth didn't like how mature he had grown over the short period of time. Dolls were no longer an option, tea parties were no longer shrouded in pink, boat tours were no longer about finding the prettiest flowers. But he didn't like the way she stayed so young and innocent as she aged. She still didn't wear heels, which he was a bit aware that it was to make him look taller, which annoyed him.

She still had those horrible dolls that looked too much like them to be normal, she still wanted all of the pink, and the pretty flowers, and the tiny little treats shaped in innocent hearts that made her own flutter. Ciel was none of that, and he despised her being like that. He didn't despise Lizzie in general, he loved her more than she knew, except not in a romantic way. He despised the childishness.

Cousins, they were cousins. They weren't supposed to be married, it wasn't right; not to him. So he fought tooth and nail against marrying her. When Lizzie would happily say they were engaged, he would fight against being engaged and keep to himself when it hurt her that he wouldn't say they were. He knew in the end though, they wouldn't be marrying each other. He wouldn't let it happen.

He had six years for her to find someone else to love, for him to get rid of her idea of marrying him and having…last time she had blurted it, 3 children together. He wasn't going to allow her to throw her life away waiting when he knew sooner or later his contract would run out and he would 'run out' as well. Hopefully Sebastian would make it sound like an accident, though he was never sure how Sebastian would say he died.

Maybe he would say he gained an illness, maybe he would say he drown, maybe he would say he fell down the stairs backwards. The last one would obviously not be said, but it was just an idea that popped up into his head other than 'Oh, I ate his soul. I'm a demon, sorry.' Ciel was brought back to present day when a cake with twelve candles was placed in front of him and the lights were dimmed, the annoying "Happy Birthday" song being sung by Lizze, Bard, Finny, Mei Rin, and even others that seemed to have popped out of nowhere.

A frown was prominent on his face while he waited for the song to end, blowing out the candles as they wished and pretending to make a wish. He obviously did not, not believing that anything would happen if he did in fact make a 'wish' over something stupid. However when Lizze asked what he wished for, he smiled at her and put one finger over his lips. "If I told, it wouldn't come true, now would it?" He asked, the smile slowly disappearing.

The rest of his birthday went seemingly okay, nothing major happening other than having to open up some gifts and convince Lizze that he did not in fact need a new ring, and he liked the one he was wearing. She surprisingly took it okay, not questioning him too much or whining about it for too long. He supposed it was because of what previously happened to them, but who knew what went through the girl's head.

All in all, he sat through the party with a smile on his face sometimes and didn't really worry about it, twelve was the one age that he would do it for Lizzie. Other ages he wouldn't just smile and let the party happen, but this one year he would allow it to happen to him even when he absolutely despised them.


	13. Short 1: Late Night Munchies

**Hi guys! So on my profile, there's a poll for what story I should work on next. Along with the decision that when I hit 15 chapters in this story, since I have a feeling it's going to be 30, I'm going to have a little break gag-thing. If you have any ideas what it should be, let me know! Because this will be 'Chapter 13', so after the 3rd short I'll have a few small gag-like stories. Let me know!**

Sebastian always put Ciel to sleep at the exact time he needed to, so he would get the correct hour of sleep every night. Most of the time he was not a second off getting the almost teenager to fall asleep, with warm milk and honey as his side kick he could never and would never loose. Ciel got exactly 8 and a half hours of sleep. Which meant, if he woke up at 8 a.m. like he usually did to start his day, he went to bed at 11:30 p.m. every night.

That didn't mean Ciel actually fell asleep right then and there, usually he was up for another half hour or so, bidding his time to finally fall asleep into dreams or nightmares. Sometimes he would even fall asleep earlier instead of later, and then he would wake up earlier and be confused and a bit annoyed that he was up so early when he had more than enough time to go back to bed if he so wished to.

Of course when he did wake up early, Sebastian wouldn't come in his room to check if he was up until 8 a.m. like he would on a normal day, so then Ciel had some form of time to spare pondering over things that he would just ponder over all day without the extra amount of time he was given. He swore Sebastian did this on purpose, giving him too much time to think so he didn't question him as much.

But this time, Sebastian had fallen 'ill' somehow, and therefore, Ciel was still up way past when he should have been. And to tell the truth, he was hungry. He knew everyone else was asleep, but he didn't truthfully care enough to not get out of bed and head towards the kitchen where he hoped some sweets would be. His stomach rumbled in agreement of wanting sweets, and that was all he needed to make him walk a bit faster.

When he got down there he found some cake and got a fork out, happily divulging himself in the layers of chocolate and strawberries he so fondly loved. Once the cake had 'disappeared' he realized just how tired he actually was, and after a few seconds of wondering how Sebastian made it, he had made himself some warm milk and honey. He almost wanted Sebastian to be up and active just to see he could take care of himself, but that wouldn't happen.

With a couple sips of the warm milk happily in his system he realized how tired he truly was, making him opt for just sitting in a chair in the dining room instead of climbing back up the stairs to his room. This wasn't necessarily the best choice, since he was woken up when he heard the odd sound of someone cooing, Mei Rin, Bard, and Finny all freezing in place holding a camera.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow when Ciel sat up and yawned, stretching himself out. "Good morning bocchan, did you enjoy your late night snack?" He asked teasingly, a small smile gracing his face as he set down the breakfast he had made in front of him. "I would feed you in your room, but seeing as you're already down here, we can stay; don't you agree Tanaka-san?" Ciel scowled as the food was set in front of him, trying not to act like a little kid. But as it seemed, even Tanaka-san thought it was funny he had fallen asleep down there.


	14. Short 2: Greed

**Hi you guys! Sorry for not updating in forever...there's only 10 days (school days) of school left for me and finals are coming up fast- so I don't have as much time to write as I would like. "Basketball Idiots" which is a Kuroko no Basket story is going slower than this- if that's even possible...but I'm trying! Please review, it definitely helps my writing go a lot faster! And thanks for reading and being amazing!**

Every human Ciel Phantomhive had ever run into was extremely greedy. Whether they were greedy for love, money, or something else was a different story; but they were all greedy. And it turned out, the more people he met, the more increasingly true this became. Even his dear cousin Elizabeth was greedy, in her case it was for love. Bard had a sincere greed for cigarettes, Tanaka was greedy about his tea, and Mei Rin was even greedy about keeping her old broken pair of glasses.

They were all greedy, and even with Ciel realizing this, he didn't detest them for harboring their greed. He supposed he could be greedy as well, when it came to things he wasn't willing to give up on just yet- hence why he was dead set on his 'revenge'. Even though he was only at a mere 12 years of age, he had a feeling his want for revenge wasn't truly for the purpose of the revenge- but for the greed.

The greed of wanting to have the fact in his mind that the people who killed his family were gone. That the people who forced him into his time period of being branded were gone, branded and thrown for the dogs such as he was. And he had a strong feeling Sebastian was very aware of this, seeing as some demons were known for finding the greed in humans and using that to make the contracts they so loved yet loathed.

Sebastian knew Ciel was greedy, he was a demon of greed after all. He preyed upon the greedy. He also knew that Ciel was quite the smart child, and more likely than not had a hunch that he could feel that the child was greedy. But he wasn't ready just yet to admit that he knew he was greedy- that could wait until he got a bit older and closer to completing his contract. He would pretend he didn't know how Ciel thought for a bit longer, bidding his time.

But, of course, he couldn't bid the time for too long- unless he wanted to be found out before he could tell it himself. It was a simple way of getting through the contract, to say the least. One kept secrets, while the other thought they kept secrets. It made time seem to go a bit faster, and made festering the greed he was working on in the child a lot easier and more or less time consuming depending on what he wanted.

But Sebastian couldn't say he wasn't greedy himself. He was extremely greedy, which fit him as being a demon made from greed. However; he tended to let himself grow the greed in himself just for enthusiasm in his work field- never dying, always having to go through trouble to consume a good meal; it was quite troublesome. But never the less, he thought, greed was something that was worth blooming in every human; it made for better late night snacks.


	15. Short 3: Isn't That Foreign

**YOU GUYS! This is the 15th chapter! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!**

**I'm going to do four (4) little short stories based off of whatever YOU GUYS want! What else does that mean? I NEED IDEAS! These short stories will probably be 500-1,000 words, so not too long, but I want some fun ideas to do! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW A FUN IDEA FOR A SHORT STORY! I'll keep bothering you guys if you don't!**

Love wasn't a feeling a demon was supposed to harbor. It was a foreign item, something that couldn't and shouldn't be reached by someone who came from the depths of hell themselves. It wasn't made for demons to get their greasy little hands on- it was made for the angels and their little love arrows they shot around without a care in the world for what other humans or demons were doing before they were shot.

But for some reason recently, Sebastian felt like he was able to grasp that so foreign emotion and hold it tight to himself, so that he would never have to let go of it again. He didn't know what made him so sure that he could reach it- he would probably be burned if he did- but he wanted it. Then he eventually came to the conclusion why the emotion was so close to him all the time, slowly getting into his personal bubble.

He was falling in love with his young master. Not the type of love that humans had where they got married and had kids, grandchildren, great grandchildren, and then died together. It was the kind of love where he saw himself as a father figure to Ciel and wanted to protect him at any cost more than just for the sake of a delicious soul in the end of it all. It was very difficult for the demon to even admit it, however he had to.

Just not to his young master. He wasn't quite sure how anyone else in the household would function if he told them he saw himself as Ciel's father figure more than a butler, and decided it was better just to avoid telling them than to get them worked up for something and end in their bocchan finding out about it because of them whispering like school children. It just wouldn't do for him.

So he kept it inside, tried to act like he didn't actually care for the child now. He would stay pretty cold, maybe slightly too cold, but Ciel didn't say anything to him about it since he just figured he was getting sick of doing this job and waiting for it to end. Although it was the opposite, and Sebastian was getting to the point that he didn't think he wanted the contract to end very soon, or end at all. He would happily stay his young master's butler.

But that wasn't how the world worked for demons, or for humans that had the guts to contract demons. Both ends were dramatic and traumatic and overall horrible, but that didn't stop the other people in the world for continuing on in their ways. Sebastian wanted to make a difference though. He didn't want to have to kill Ciel, even though his soul would be absolutely divine. He wanted to keep him alive until he was old and grey and then possibly kill him.

But with human and demonic greed came sacrifice, and even if he cared dearly for the boy, it would all come crashing down eventually.


	16. Short 4: Advil Advised

**Hallooooo! Sorry I was gone for so long you guys! Didja miss me? ;) Probably not. Well, this is the end of Age 12. And since on the actual half-way point no one gave me any ideas for stories, I'm going to try again and ask you guys for ideas for little RANDOM shorts that will be mostly crack to break up the under-teen and teen years. I'll remind you at the end ;) **

The Phantomhive Manor was always known as being loud. Mey Rin was loud, Bard was loud, Finny was loud, Lizzy was loud, Madame Red was loud, and everyone in that household had loud personalities. Therefore, headaches were a very common occurrence for Ciel Phantomhive, and so was those little red pills that were invented with the strange name of 'Advil'. Usually served with his lunch, these little pills helped the young master almost at the horrible age of 13 make his way through the day.

But they didn't always help Ciel Phantomhive out. Sometimes he would wake up in the morning from one good scream followed by the ear-shattering sound of glass breaking- and those little red pills wouldn't fix a thing for him the whole day. When that happened, Ciel was very frustrated. He almost always had a horrible day, and complained about any form of food that wasn't a sweet or any drink that wasn't sweetened more than usual. It was when his sweet tooth stood out the strongest.

The little red pills did not help Sebastian Michaelis with the headaches he gained from the servants and Ciel, however. 90 percent of the time, the only reason Sebastian gained a headache that he was not accustomed to was because Ciel had one, putting the whole manor in an instant foul mood if the little red things did not help him at all. In that sense, they really needed to learn how to not be so loud so early in the morning. That didn't work well at all, at least not for the three who were unconsciously loud.

When Lady Elizabeth came over in the early morning uninvited and knew Ciel was asleep, she respectfully kept her squealing over how cute he was to a minimum and only took a few pictures before being served an early breakfast to hold her over until the little lord did wake up. Madame Red assumed the same sort of regulation when she came over early uninvited, like she so often did, taking more pictures than Lady Elizabeth.

Ciel would eventually wake up from his slumber not so gracefully, stare at the intruder if they were still in there, and contemplate how to react to them being in there. If it was Elizabeth, he would turn a pretty scarlet red and cover up more, even though he was already fully dressed. An almost-done-with-puberty croak would be given out as a hello, and if he wasn't in a foul mood, a small quake of a smile as well. If it was Madame Red, she was given a dull glare as he rolled over the other way, more interested in sleeping longer than being polite at the time.

Any others, other than Sebastian or Tanaka, who dared try to wake Ciel up were met with horrible wrath, and the air of doom when he told Sebastian he had managed to get a headache already that day, and to cancel any and all meetings with anyone who could be forced to wait a bit longer. Most everyone knew not to bother the child in the morning, and any guests who came over in the morning were advised to take at least one of those little red pills by the time noon came around.

**Hiya! Since I'm almost positive you didn't read the bold at the top, I'll write it at the bottom. I need RANDOM story ideas for a couple crack-ish chapters to break up the pre-teen and teen 'arcs' of this fanfic! So if you could help me out? :( **

**This is almost like a 'refresher' for me, to help my writing out and all since to tell you all the truth I'm not really feeling this anymore but I don't want to leave you guys. So help me out! Even give me ideas for age 13 and 14 shorts! I won't be doing anything older than 14, since I'm going to consider 14 the 'demon' part. Sorry if you wanted it to go past the anime, but I just don't want to do that. Thank you guys for being so supporting through this all!**


	17. Age 13

**Hellooooooo everyone! So I haven't been on here in a long long time...and you guys definitely deserve this! I skipped the whole couple of crack chapters since I couldn't think anything up, but you're more than welcome to message me if you want to see anything in particular!**

**So here you guys have it! ''Chapter'' 4 Age 13 :)**

It was the dreaded year that almost every parent or nanny alike despised. Thirteen. Thirteen was already seen as a horrible number, if not proved by the rumor that Fridays that landed on the thirteenth were bad luck. And now this child that already wasn't too pleasant to be around was at that age that brought hell into the world. Of course, Sebastian didn't necessarily think it brought hell into the world, since he knew what hell actually was, but he knew it wasn't going to be a fun year. And to make things even worse, Elizabeth was pressing to get engaged to Ciel.

If you asked anyone other than Ciel, and possibly Sebastian, they would say it was about time that Ciel and Elizabeth got at least engaged, if not already planning for a wedding. If you asked Ciel the same question, he would say he did not have time for trivial things like marriage, and had no interest in getting engaged. And lastly if you asked Sebastian, the demonic butler would simply not answer, not knowing himself how he felt about the situation.

Elizabeth was taller than Ciel now, as well, and while the child still prayed he would hit a growth spirt at some point, Elizabeth refused high heels unless they were less than an inch so she could stay around Ciel's height. The poor blonde girl was so very concerned with making the shorter bluenette boy happy that she would do whatever it took, even though he seemed to not care about her for a second.

Ciel did in fact care for Elizabeth Midford, but not enough to tell her he wanted to get married then and there. If he did tell the blonde energetic girl that, he had a feeling he would have a handful of a mess he didn't want to get himself into. But this year wasn't all about getting engaged or having a wedding or anything like that. On the contrary, this year he expected to constantly be told turning 13 was like a rite of passage. But that wasn't the case. People were more worried about seeing if there was going to be someone to take over the Funtum Company once he was older, waiting to dig their greasy hands into him.

Ciel was annoyed with this fact. He was only 13 years of age, he wasn't near a legal adult age, couldn't drink, and was still honestly a child at heart. He didn't get why they were so focused on him getting married and having a child when well….he was too young for it. So he tuned them all out, focusing double his usual amount of attention into work for the queen and classes. Of course he still couldn't dance, nor could he play the violin well, but he tried harder than before in the least.

Ignoring people who you had to talk to though was nearly impossible. Any time Lizzie came over he would have to listen constantly to how she wanted him to ask her to marry him, what colors she wanted their wedding to be like, and everything else like that. Any time Madame Red came over he would listen to how he was such a grown up child now, and how she remembered when he was just a little 10 year old child. He didn't bother telling her that it was only 3 years ago that he was 10.

But focusing on the point, he was supposed to be a brat. Ciel was already a brat, if you asked certain people they would quickly say he was a horrible brat that didn't deserve what he had, which made them even more worried what he would possibly turn into. But for once in his life, Ciel seemed to have mellowed out just slightly. Yes he was still a brat, and yes he still hated when things didn't go his way, but he was a lot nicer to people who treated him like an adult.

Sebastian, however, got Ciel's full on disapproval about almost everything. If he was brought Earl Grey tea, he wanted another. If he was brought milk hot chocolate, he wanted dark. Nothing seemed to please the _teenager _in the household when it came to the butler. Sebastian hadn't questioned why in fact Ciel always refused whatever he had done, just chalking it up to some form of hormone running ramped in the hormonal teen's body and leaving it at that.

Thinking about that, however, wasn't a fun thing to wonder about. Sebastian knew how the human body worked, and he had a feeling he would come face to face with a lot more locked doors now that hormones were starting to kick in along with puberty. He also had a feeling that Elizabeth would show up a lot more now, and be treated openly or at least more than usual. He just hoped it didn't distract the head of the Phantomhive household from his actual jobs, working for the queen and running the Funtum Company and his household.

In for an adventure, and not too pleased about it, Sebastian for once in his demonic life had the urge to pray for Ciel to get rid of a couple years so he wouldn't be testosterone driven for a year like he knew was going to happen. But that wasn't going to happen, sadly, and therefore there was nothing Sebastian could do but prepare for what he was unfortunately getting himself into with the child he had been around.

**Oh! And REMEMBER! REVIEWS make me happy :D **


	18. Author's Note!

**Jesus Christ it's been a long time since I've found myself on here. Well, hello!**

So as you all MIGHT know, Slightly Disturbed Cookie had originally taken over this story in order to continue on it's legacy. However, they're unfortunately leaving the community to better their lives, which is good in the end.

But that isn't what this is about! Because they're leaving and no one was willing to adopt the story from them, I've decided to sort of take it back. While I can't promise perfection with updates at first (hell, I haven't written in a long time) I'm willing to try to keep you guys satisfied!

Soooo...after all of that, I hope you become interested in this little thing I call a story once again!

**-TAG **


	19. Short 1: Trials and Tribulations

Elizabeth was a stubborn young girl. She didn't take to being told no too well, nor did she take to _Ciel _in particular telling her no. Sure, a maid could tell her no and she would simply pout for a little while before getting over it. But when it came to her husband-to-be, the blonde girl simply wouldn't take no as an answer. Her questions ranged anywhere from 'Would you like to have a picnic' to 'Would you braid my hair', though whenever a sigh from the blonde was given from the blonde along with a no she was simply angry.

Angry that Ciel refused to at least _propose _to the girl- sure they were both young, ranging from four to five years till adulthood, but she wanted to be able to plan ahead. Make sure that the pinks and blues she had in mind matched with absolute success. Of course Elizabeth knew they would match, the two together matched perfectly already. All Ciel needed was a bit more persuasion, according to her. Along with planning colors for their wedding she wanted to throw many more parties as an _engaged couple_ where she could say with the girls and giggle and show off her ring, wanting to make them jealous.

But unfortunately for the angelic blonde, she wasn't going to get that any time soon. Her lovely soon to be husband was a bit on the stubborn side as she was, even with the mellowing out he had encountered with his age. Stubborn refusal to even look at the books she had of wedding ideas, especially during tea time when he was more interested in the sweets than what she happened to be saying.

Not the type to be necessarily dumb, though she may act it once in a great while, Elizabeth knew when her beloved tuned her out in order to study which sweet he'd prefer to enjoy next. She would get irritated and simply take all the strawberry ones even though she despised the flavor, simply because she knew Ciel preferred them. She'd even insist upon the type of tea she knew Ciel didn't like, trying to get some form of pure _emotion _out of him that wasn't a blunt 'no' to anything she suggested.

Of course he wouldn't react as she wanted- he never did. Instead of getting angry or pouting or demanding a strawberry pastry he'd deal with the chocolate. Instead of requesting new tea in front of her face he would call Sebastian close enough until she couldn't hear exactly what he was asking, irritability clearly evident on the blonde girl's usually placid face when he did that. Elizabeth wished for utmost perfection, and him not giving her the reactions she wanted went completely against that wish.

It could be worse, the blonde girl realized, sitting across from Ciel as he once again took the chocolate cake instead of requesting one of the five slices of strawberry she had taken from the tray. He could be horribly mean to her and always cause fights, like he used to. But now he simply let her do as she wished, almost as if he was…testing the waters? Trying to figure out if he could take the everyday trials and tribulations she provided? Elizabeth wasn't necessarily a fan of this trial session, she decided. But in the end, it could definitely be worse for the two children sitting across from each other, tea cups in hand.

**Alrighty! How was that for a 'Welcome Back' chapter? We're going with the same program I had set up before I left with one overarching chapter and four smaller chapters, so this is number one for Age 13! I hope you guys enjoy it, and hopefully we can get back into the swing of things! **


	20. Short 2: Privacy, Please

As a teenage boy, Ciel started to have _certain _needs that had to be accommodated. His door was often locked off to the world, and any knocking on it would be responded to by a muffled 'Just leave whatever you have there.' Sebastian was no longer allowed to give Ciel baths or even be in the room when he did decide to clean himself, mostly being shooed out once the master of the house was assured it was drawn to his liking. Ciel, in all honesty, had become much shyer.

However, after extensive reading on the subject, Sebastian decided this was normal of his master to be more concerned with his body. After all, he was getting older and entering the phase that was based on bodily functions and production, in a sense. When women became able to bear children, and men started to deepen their voices and such. Generally, the time that hit where he became just a little bit more useless to his master. Along with the other servants of the house, of course.

In fact, the other three seemed to almost stay away from Ciel on purpose. When questioned Bard only mumbled something about boys needing their space, Finny simply decided he would stay outside and play with Pluto, and Mey Rin would simply turn bright red. Tanaka wasn't much use either, in the end. To the demon butler, they were close to useless at this point in time. They'd keep their distance and let him suffer with a hormonal teenager to take care of, it seemed.

Nothing that Sebastian couldn't handle, of course, he just wasn't interested in fighting this battle completely alone. However, that was how it seemed it was going to be. Walking down the hallway with a tray of tea and various treats in hand he knocked on the door to his master's study, checking the door handle and almost arching a brow in surprise at the fact that it was unlocked. After entering and realizing Ciel had fallen asleep at his desk, however, Sebastian wasn't all that surprised that the door wasn't locked.

Setting the tea down, he went around the process of waking the 'young' master up, setting the cup of tea and sweets in front of him. "You must still be a child at heart, falling asleep at your desk." Sebastian almost chirped, a sly grin already spreading across his face in waiting for the remark he knew Ciel would come up with. And as promised, Ciel did come up with a remark. One deep blue eye glanced in his butler's direction before he frowned, scowling at the innocent tea cup in front of him. "Don't go among thinking I'm as grown as the rest of the country seems to think, Sebastian. You've got quite a while until I'm done with you."

With that comment the blunette grinned, resting his chin in the palm of his hand while arching a brow at Sebastian to see if he could say anything to that. Ciel was certain the demon would get the message he was portraying through the statements- he wasn't going to be going anywhere any time soon. He was still young and ready to explore the world and continue on with his work. Not let Sebastian win his soul so easily. After all, Ciel knew that was going to happen in the end. He knew he'd screw up at some point and be a gift to the demon he'd contracted with, but for the time being, the smart thirteen year old wasn't planning on going anywhere or doing anything that would force him into danger. That was, unless danger seemed like the best option.

**What? Was that last line foreshadowing? I don't knowwww! You'll have to stay tuned and see! xP Anyways, thanks for reading! I know my character portrayal is sort of iffy considering I haven't watched BB in like forever, but I hope this is fancying you guys for the time being! **

**Also, I looked back, and I set this story up to stop after the 4****th**** short of age 14, which happens to be only… 7 chapters away! Therefore, I want your opinion! Should I stop there, or should we go on? Let me know! Thanks again for reading! **


	21. Short 3: Facial Hair

First, he thought the mirror was dirty. Promptly summoning Sebastian the thing was cleaned to perfection, however, that speck was still there. Secondly, Ciel decided he must just be dirty. His face was scrubbed down until it practically turned red in anger of the rough treatment, but the _damn _spot was still there. It was only after the teen had scrubbed his face for the third time and it had blossoms of angry red on it did Sebastian decide to mention he had begun to grow facial hair.

_Facial hair. _Ciel was mortified at the mere thought of having to start shaving considering he never had to do so, but his butler managed to be correct. After extreme investigation of the slightly blue-tinted spot on his jaw he had come up with the fact that it had to be facial hair. In slight frustration he pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes, sighing heavily before glancing up at Sebastian. "Go get razors, if you would." He grumbled, his voice a mixture of frustration and pure annoyance with the whole situation.

If Elizabeth even slightly noticed that he was growing facial hair of any sort she would go crazy, and therefore, he needed to dispose of what was already on his face as soon as possible. The thirteen year old wasn't ready to listen to her gush about him just at the moment. Turning off the light to the bathroom he made his way back to his study, a hand pressed over the spot on his face almost as if someone else working would see it and freak out just as Elizabeth had.

Then again, if it was Mey Rin, she would probably fuss over him much like his soon-to-be-fiancée would. Bard wouldn't do too much other than tease him about it- Ciel could handle some teasing. As for Finny and Tanaka…the blunette had absolutely no clue how they would react. Hopefully not in a way that would just prove to bother him, however; all of his servants managed to bother him one way or another. That was one of the skills they'd have to put when they needed to find a new master to work for, he decided lamely.

Ciel had to amuse himself somehow, after all. His amusement just happened to come with making fun of the people that worked for him, ninety-five percent of the time. Speaking of those lovely individuals he finally managed to successfully sit at his desk, a stack of papers already laid out and ready for him to read through. Tanaka wandered into the room with a cup of tea for him, not quite sparing Ciel a second glance when it came to the patch on his face. Mey Rin followed in soon after, though she did spare a glance. Quite a long one. In fact, the girl may or may not have shuffled awkwardly closer to inspect the child.

"You've got hair!" She chirped all of a sudden, scratchy voice coming out with even higher a pitch than usual in pure excitement. Ciel winced at the noise she caused and nodded slightly, pressing his hand to the side of his jaw to lean on the desk like he wasn't purposefully hiding it. "Yes, on my head." With the curt reply Ciel narrowed his eyes, getting the message across that this was sort of a sore subject at the moment. Getting the message Mey Rin smiled and left the young master alone, though she didn't hesitate to tell everyone else of this new discovery.

By the next day, Ciel was awoken with a gift basket full of razors, shaving cream, and balms wrapped up in a pretty little bow.

**Alrighty! My take on like Ciel first getting body hair is done! I did focus upon facial hair in the end, but it was sort of like…that was the least PG13 to describe. I didn't want to have to change the rating on this!**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! See you probably next week? I'm thinking about starting up weekly updates now, though I'm not positive. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
